Infinite Spider
by Dark Warrior of The Multiverse
Summary: When he was 14 years old, Ichika Orimura was given the powers of a spider. But after his uncle had died, he use his powers for good and fight crime as the White Spider! Now that he had became the first male IS pilot, our new web-head has to survive his new life as a IS pilot while being a Super Hero at the same time!


**Disclaimer : I don't own Spider-Man. Spider-Man and all related characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment or Infinite Stratos, Infinite Stratos is owned by Izuru Yumizure.**

''White Spider''-Talking

 _''Ichika Orimura ''-Thinking_

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Chapter 1 : All My Classmates are Female**

It was night time in a part of Tokyo, with lights shining in the night and noises were heard around down town as we see on top of a building, a figure that was in the shadows as the person walk out to see a young man.

He was wearing a white spandex suit that had blue cob-webs designs on the chest, back, and shoulders. There was a blue 'V' shape that encased the blue cob-webs designs on the front and back that extended to the shoulders. A small blue spider was on his chest and a big spider on his back that conected to the 'V' shape and his glove fingers were blue and that had a blue patch on the back of his hands and he had golden gauntlets with blue orbs in the center of them on his wrist. He was also wearing a white mask with the same blue cob-webs designs on it with two golden lenses for eyes that had a blue frame around the golden lenses.

This young man was looking down upon the city as he felt a strange feeling in the back of his head and sees a black car was driving fast as three cop cars were after it while a man was shooting out of the right side of the car with a gun in his hand and when the young man saw this a small grin appear under his mask and jump off the building and shot a web of some kind from his wrist and pull him towards the building and started to follow the police chase as he started to swing himself towards the action.

 **With The Robbers...**

''Someone shut this bitch up!'' The get away driver order his men as they had a women that was tied up and was scream for them to let her go. They were all wearing black ski-masks as it was a three person heist and one of them decided to grab a near by civilian to hold hostage if the cops try something funny and won't risk the woman life.

''Please let me go! I have a daughter that needs me!'' The woman plead with tears around her eyes.

The one that had shot at the cops earlier pointed his gun on the top of her head as she stop screaming.''If you don't shut the hell up I'm gonna-'' He was interrupted as a white glove hand had grab the back of his shirt and yank him out of the car.

''AAAHHHHH!" The shooter had scream as he was thrown out of the window by someone but was then web up on a lamp post.

''Yuuto!'' Thug # 2 yelled out as he saw his partner in crime was out of the car.

Before any one of them can say anything they heard the back window of the car break as the same white glove hand had grab the woman and yank her out of the car while she scream out of fear.

As both her and the white spandex hero had landed on the side walk with some by standers near by, the woman was still scream for her to live. ''HEY!'' The hero yelled out as the woman stop screaming and look up to see that she was safe.

''Are you alright?'' He ask her as she slowly nodded and was about to walk away while several by standers had take out their smart phones and took pictures or videos of the white spandex hero.

But before he could go after the robbers, the woman had hug him tightly as she sob softly. ''Thank you so much.'' The hostage said as she then broke the hug and saw her hero fire a web of some kind from his wrist and swing away.

Back with the two thugs that where getting away, they manage to get rid of the cops thanks to the driver hitting a near by car that spin out of control and block the cops from chasing them.

''I can't believe we made it.'' The thug said to the driver, but then he saw a shadow flying over them as his eyes widen.

''Ah shit it's him, the White Spider!'' The thug yelled as a thud was heard from the roof of the car as the now known hero name White Spider was looking at the two thugs through the windshield of the car.

''Ta-da! Say my name and I magically appear.'' White Spider joke as he then started to web the wind shield of the car as the driver couldn't see where he was going, while the get away driver try not to crash, the thug got out a shotgun and pull the trigger but the spider dodge the shot as he move out of the way and continue to web the wind shield and then jump off while the car spin out of control and then flip into the air as White Spider then spin his webs that made the car stick to the buildings that where around them as everyone near the area took out their phones and took pictures.

''And that take cares of that.'' White Spider said to himself as he then heard the police coming and shot a web to a building and pull himself up to the air and web-swing away. But before he swing away from the area, he lift up one of his arms up as the blue orb in the gold gauntlets flash at the car that was in the web and then left the area.

After leaving the area and web swing to a near by roof top as he sat down for a moment, White Spider had grab his mask and took it off his head. When the spider-theme hero had took off his mask we can see that he was a young man that Japanese and looks to be 15, he also had long navy blue hair and brown hazel color eyes.

 _''Hello everyone my name is Ichika Orimura and I am the White Spider.''_ The one and only Ichika Orimura began to narrate. _''Now I know your wondering as to how I was able to do all of that awesome stuff? Well it all began last year when I got bitten by a spider that was radioactive as it gave me powers of a spider when I was 14, Yeah pretty cool huh?"_

The blue orb in his gauntlet began to flash again as he brought it up close to his mouth. ''Did you get the picture?'' He said to the blue orb.

 _''Sure did Ick-kun! That was really amazing how you web that car to those buildings.''_ A voice that was female and cheerful said back too him.

''Well glad you like it, by the way do you know what time it is?"

 _''It's 11 : 36.''_ the unknown person said to Ichika as he had a pale and panic expression on his face.

''Oh man I'm late!'' He got up and put on his mask as he started to run. ''Sorry Tabane, but I got to go!'' He told to the one and only Tabane Shinonono, who also made the Infinite Statos or IS for short.

 _''Bye bye Ick-kun, try not to get killed~!''_ Tabane said to him as she ended the call. Ichika started to web swing fast as he try to get home before his big sister did.

 _''Oh yeah for those who don't know I have a order sister name Chifuyu Orimura, who by the way is a kick ass sister and is gonna kill me if I don't make it home in time.''_

 **26 Mintues Later...**

It was 12: 02pm as Ichika had just came home and crawl inside his room that was dark inside using his wall crawling power as he was lucky that he didn't see his sister car in the drive way and made it home before she did.

''Oh man that was close.'' He took off his mask as he wipe some sweat off his fore head and sat on his bed.

''Not close enough.'' A voice said to him as Ichika scream out in fright and landed on his roof as the lights came on to see a woman in her early twenties wearing a black buisness shirt and a white dress shirt with a black mini skirt and stockings on.

''Don't do that!'' Ichika land on the floor as he look into his sister eyes.

''What did I tell you about being late tonight?'' His older was glaring at him, even his spider-sense didn't need to tell him as to how much trouble he was in.

''Come on sis it's what only two minutes after 12, cut me some slack please?''

Chifuyu sighed as she walk over to her brother and hug him, after a few seconds of hugging she broke the hug as she look at Ichika. ''You know that I worry about you when your out there by yourself doing what ever you do.'' She told him as a worry expression appered on her face.

''Hey.'' Ichika grab her face as he rub the tears that were starting to form around his sister eyes. ''I have Tabane out there helping me out and also you whose been training me to fight, I'm not gonna leave you ever.''

''Ok.'' She let out a smile at him before walking out of his room, but before she did she turn back and look at Ichika and said. ''Get to bed, we have to leave early in the morning.'' And once she said that, she left and close his door as Ichika just sighed and lay down on to his bed.

His eyes wonder around his room and look to see what looks to be a school uniform that was all white, but it also had some black and red designs on it. It was laying on his chair by his desk as he felt nervous just by looking at it.

''I really hope tomorrow won't be to crazy.'' His mumble to himself as he took of his suit and gauntlets and went to bed for our hero will have to face new challenges for the coming future.

 **Next Day...**

 _''I've been a super hero for the past year and I've fought thugs, crooks, and bad guys during those times.''_ We began to hear our hero talk to himself in his head.

 _''But this is the one thing I have never fought before in my life as of now.''_

In one of the classrooms of the famous the IS Academy in Tokyo was the only male sitting in there who trying very hard not to freak out, while being stared at his new classmates and that are all female since this is a all girl school and he is the only boy there. He was bought out of his thoughts when a young woman with short green hair with matching color eyes with a noticeable chest with a nice figure came into the room wearing a short sleeves revealing yellow dress and knee high boots. ''Congratulation on making it this far everyone, I am you're assistant teacher Maya Yamada.'' She said in a very happy voice only to be greeted with a awkward silence.

''How did I get into this mess again?'' Ichika whisper to himself as he felt the stares of the girls in the room still looking at him like a rare animal.

 _''Man this is so freaking uncomfortable being started at like I'm some sort of freak...Ok never mind but still it pretty awkward with all of them eyeing me like I'm fresh meat and its starting to creep me out like really none of you seen a guy before! Oh man what I wouldn't give for some Spidey Action right now if only-''_

''...ura, Ichika Orimura.''

''Ye-yes!? Sorry!'' He said while standing up like an idiot while the class laugh at him.

''W-well, I'm sorry for calling your name out loud. Did I startle you? Sorry Sorry but the self-introductions are still going on and we started with the (A), and now we're at (O) for Orimura-san now pl-please could you introduce yourself i-if you would?''

He turn around to face his classmate that are still looking at me. ''Uh hey my name Ichika Orimura, nice to meet you all.'' He then bow to them as he gave them a goofy smile that some girls like.

''And uh...'' the girls were still look at me wondering what I would say next. ''And that's all for now I guess.''

BANG! Several girls collapsed onto the floor while Ichika standing there wondering why did they all do that until he felt his Spider-Sense go off and turn around just in time to see his _loving_ sister there and was about to hit him with a book.

''Nice reflexes, but is that all you have to say Mr. Orimura?'' His sister ask him.

''Yep.'' He told with the 'P' pop as he then sat down in his desk.

''Everyone my name is Chifuyu Orimura, and my duty is that for this year I'll be teaching you everything you need to know about the IS. And for those who can't understand I'll teach them till they can got it.'' She said to everyone in the class room.

Ichika then jump in his chair when he heard all the girls in my class scream with excitement when his new teacher/sister had finish her speach.

''KYAAA-! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!''

''I'm you're biggest fan!''

''I came from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!''

''I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!''

''I'll gladly die for you!''

 _''Please tell me that last one was a joke.''_ Said our hero in his mind as he felt that sounded so creepy.

''...It's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these fools only here to attend my class?''

 _''Wow sis, way to be nice.''_

''KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINURE TO SCOLD US MORE!''

''BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!''

''AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!''

''At least my classmates are enthusiastic.'' Ichika then look around his classroom for a second and saw someone that look familiar to him, she's wearing the standard uniform which is a white dress which goes all the way to the mid-thigh and some black and red designs on the side. He wearing the same thing except it's a guy version of it all white with some black and red design on it too.

 _''Why dose she look so familiar?''_

There eyes meet and she turns a little red and turns away to look at the window. And then he took a good look at her hair and see a green ribbon that around her twin pony tail and after a few seconds it finally click.

''No way it can't be...is that Hou-''

''SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP ALL OF YOU FOOLS!'' He was interrupted by his sister as everyone did quited down and sat in their desks. ''Now let's get started on today lesson.''

 **Time Skip...**

''Aahh-...I can't take this anymore.'' Ichika mumble to himself. The girls in his class were all whispering to themselves about him.

 _''I can't do this any longer I know it's only been two hours but I just can't focus on the work without getting stair at all the time plus I had to take three test already and its not even lunch yet!?''_

''Excuse Me?''

A voice called out to him as he then look up at the girl who he was looking at earlier. Everyone this is his childhood friend Houki Shinonono that was until she had to move away when they were little kids at the time.

''Can we talk for a minute?

''Uhh sure.''

After a few minutes of walking the teens had went up on the roof of the school that had a nice view of the school and ocean and Ichika had to a mit, it felt really nice just to be up here. ''So it's been 6 years now, how you been?" She sounded like she wanted to speak but didn't.

''Oh that's right I read about how you won the national kendo championship last year way ago.'' He tried to talk to her again.

''W-What? How did you found out about that!?'' She ask me in a surprise voice.

''I read about it in the newspaper .''

''And why were you reading that newspaper?''

''To read.'' He chuckle to himself as he saw his friend blush a bit.

''Yeah. But you know even after 6 years I still recognize you right away Houki .''

She blush and started to play with her hair for a few seconds.

''You're Hairstyle.''

''W-What?''

''It was your hairstyle that made me remember you.'' He smile at her.

''So y-you remember.''

''Of course I wouldn't forget about you Houki.''

''...'' She blush a bit more and was about to say something until...

~Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong~ The school bells went off meaning that break was over. Ichika turn around to see three girls were hiding behind the corner probably listening on their talk but he didn't care since they left. ''Well I guess we should head back now.'' he said to her while walking back to class.

''Yeah I guess we should.'' She followed him.

 **During class...**

''Ok so do anyone have any questions so far?'' Ms. Yamada had ask her students.

Once again Ichika had found himself in class listening to another lectures and other information about the IS from the assistant teacher while his sister was watching her close by, at least he and his other classmates didn't have to take another test again and were just reading the big book that he got from the school for any information of the IS that he could read about for now. He was brought out of his thoughts when come up to him. ''Do you have any questuion Orimura?'' Yamada had gave a bright smile to her student.

''Huh no I'm good just trying to follow along that all.''

''Well if you do have any question just ask, I am your teacher after all.'' She answer in a cheeful way.

''Thanks.'' He gave her a smile.

When Yamada went back to teaching Ichika didn't notice a certain british blond was look at him.

So after the lesson was done The class was on another break while all the girls were talking, Ichika was at his desk with a pencil in his hand and several pieces of paper with looks to be designs on them and one label saying _Spider-Tracer_ on it with several drawings of different shapes of spiders below it.

''May I have a moment?''

''Uh?'' He look up from drawing and saw that a blond girl was in front of him at the moment.

''What sort of response was that!? You should be honored that I bothered speaking to you!'' She yelled at him and acting like she the queen of the school. ''Don't you think you should and greeted me in appropriate manner?''

''I'm sorry but who are you anyways?'' He would soon regret those words.

''You don't know who I am!?'' She yelled in shock.

 _''Oh shit.''_

With a loud thud she slam her hands on to his desk making him jump in his seat a little. ''I am Cecilia Alcott, IS Representative of the United Kingdom.''

''I'm sorry but what's a Representative?''

''What how do you not know this!? Very well IS Representative are the chosen elite selected by their country and it was a true blessing that I was one of the chosen. So did you get that through that thick skull of yours?''

''Ok I get it I'm lucky then.''

''Wait are you making fun of me now?'' She glared at him.

''What? No! and beside you were the one to say I was lucky to be one.''

''First of all I like to know how you get into this school without the proper information about the IS. I heard you are the only male to control the IS but so far you have been a terrible disappointment.''

 _''Ok dose it look like I care what you think?''_

''In any case since I'm so kind I can still find it in my heart to be considered towards to people like you, after all I did defeated an instructor during the entrance exam which mean I am an elite among elite.''

''Sorry to burst your bubble but I beat an instructor too.''

''WHAT!?''

''Yeah it wasn't that hard either.'' He said to her. _''Expecially when you have a kick ass sister who been training me and a Spider-Sense.''_

''B-But I-I thought I was the only one to defeated an instructor!?''

''They might have meant the only female.''

''Wait are you saying that you also defeated an instructor!?'' She yell while getting close to his face.

''Hey look just calm down ok.'' He said while hoping to calm her down.

''Calm how can I be calm by this insult!?'' And just to his luck the bell had rang for class to start again. ''We will continuing this conversation later.'' And walk away from him.

''Great first day at a new school and I've already made a enemy.'' He sigh to himself as he prepare for his last period of the day.

 **After School...**

After school ended Ichika had to stay behind to get his room keys from his sister and he just past the time to jamming out to his music on his ipod listening to Phillip Phillips - Gone, Gone, Gone. After the song ended just in time to hear a door open and to see that just came in and see key in her hand and walking over to him. ''Here are your room key.'' She handed the key to him. ''Also all of your belongings are already in your room.''

''Thanks sis.'' He said while grabbing his bag to leave and pass by Chifuyu and was about to walk out of the classroom until she had grab his arm.

''Also please don't use your powers when your in school if you can.''

''Don't worry sis I promise I won't let anyone know that I'm the Amazing and Sexy White Spider.'' He grin but then felt a little pain on his right shoulder as his sister glared at him as she punch him.

''Ok ok jeez I was just joking.'' He walk out of the class room while Chifuyu just sighed to herself of how stupid her brother can be sometimes.

 **Few Minutes Later...**

''Oh man, today sure was crazy.'' Ichika said as he rubbing the back of his neck as he step inside into the dorms to find his room that was number in 1025 so he can unpack and get ready to go out web-swinging for a bit to calm down.

While Chifuyu was a teacher here at the school, she would also be the one to make sure that he wouldn't use his powers on school ground or wear his costume while he controlling an IS Unit since everybody around the world knows that Ichika is the only male to use an IS Unit and didn't want people knowing that he and his hero self White Spider are the same person so that way the one he cares about would be safe from any harm. Also he had his costume on under his school uniform all day while his gauntlets and mask were in his bag.

Also he would be able to go out and web swing for about 2 hour until he have to go back to school during weekdays.

''1023...1024... Yes finally 1025.'' After he finally found his room, he use his key to open the door and widen his eyes to see the most wonderful room of all time with two beds and two desk with a nice view of the school.

''Well it's a good thing I don't have a roommate since I'm the only guy here, plus it make it easy so I can work on my Spidey stuff if I needed too.'' He said when a happy voice seeing that no one else was here and nothing could go wrong now.

''Hello is someone there?'' A voice said from the bathroom.

 _''What the hell I thought I would get my own room!?''_ Ichika yelled inside his head while he panic about that he wasn't alone anymore and was about to leave until it was to late.

''Oh hey you must be my roommate, I look forward to your company this year.'' The voice said while opening the door to the bathroom. ''Sorry for meeting you like this but I just got out of the shower just now.''

Ichika's lower jaw drop to the ground as he took in the sight before him of the feminine figure. It was a teenage girl his age with long brown hair adoring her head and with the only thing that was covering her was a pink towel wrapped around her body that failed to cover her chest and her long beautiful legs and to his shock he knew who she was.

''My name is Houki Shinonono.''

Their eyes meet with his brown hazel eyes meeting her dark blue mesmerizing eyes.

''I-I-Ichika!?''

''H-Houki!?''

''DON'T LOOK!'' She yelled at him while she cover her chest with her arms with a blush on her face.

''SORRY!'' He turn around while blushing up a storm.

''W-What are you doing in here!?''

''Well this is my room and oh god were sharing the same room together!'' He didn't notice that Houki ran pass him to grab her bokken and getting ready to hit him until his Spider-Sense kick in and dodge in time and ran to the door and close it in time before he almost got hit again.

''That was close.'' He was about to walk away until his Spider-Sense kick in again and saw that Houki bokken went through the door almost hitting his face and back away from the door to see that at least five more holes where made and would have to get a new door now.

''Dude what the hell now we have to get a new door!?'' He yelled and that got the attention of some girls that came to see what with all the yelling about.

''Hey look its Orimura.'' One girl from the group of girls had said.

''Hey this is his room, that a good thing to know girls.'' Another girl said while they all look at the room number.

''Houki open the door!'' He started to bang the door as he didn't need his Spider-Sense to tell him of the dangers he was in as he look into the girls eyes that was fill with lust. ''Houki I'm sorry now can you please open the door!?'' He quickly ask her though the door.

He waited for a few seconds before Houki open the door and now that she is fully dress wearing a traditional yukata kimono. '' _Sigh_... Alright then.'' Ichika then ran inside while he also close and lock the door behind him and see that Houki was sitting on the bed in the corner. ''So, now it turns out your my roommate.'' Houki said.

''It looks that way for now.'' He had rub the back of his neck while trying to calm down.

''Just what are you up too?''

''What?''

''I ask you what are you up too ? Don't you know that mixing gender past 7 is wrong?''

''Yeah I know I thought I would get my own room since I'm only guy here, not that I don't mind sharing.'' He said to her. _''And now it's going to be harder to sneek out and come back to the room without Houki noticing that I'm the White Spider...Great.''_

''You...You...You... You requested this room didn't you? You ask them to put us in here together!''

''You're joking right?'' He then felt his Spider-Sense for the fourth time tonight and stop from being hit from Houki bokken again in time and took it away from her before things get out of hand. ''Houki would you stop trying to kill me!'' He yelled at her.

Once she calm down she said sorry and sit down on her bed. ''Houki...I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you its just been a crazy day and all.'' He said with guilt in his voice as he sat beside her.

''No its fine and I'm sorry for acting like that I was just surprise that you're my roommate and thought you might do something perverted but I should of thought of letting you explain first and tried to control my anger.''

''Yeah and I'm pretty sure that we don't need you breaking things at the school.'' He laught trying to lighten the mood a little.

''Oh shut up.'' She slap his arm while laughing with him.

After a few minutes of silence Houki spoke. ''Ichika...I also want to say I'm sorry about what happen to your Uncle.''

''So...You heard about that.''

''Yes my mother told me about what happen after we just move back to Tokyo and if you ever feel like talking about it to me, I'm always here for you.'' She said as she hug him.

''Thanks...I mean that really.'' He said with a little smile on his face thinking that he was lucky to have his old friend as a roommate.

 _''For those who are wondering who Houki was talking about, she was talking about my Uncle Issei_ **(AN : Not HS DXD Issei, I just borrow the name since I don't know a whole lot of japanese boys names.)** _You see I never got to know who my parents were since they died after I was born and my sister mostly raise me when she was young, but then one day when I was 4, a man name Issei Orimura who told us he was our uncle from my dad side and just barely heard that his brother and wife died and that he even had kids for the matter and took both me and Chifuyu in and raise us to be good people, then after a week when I just gotten my powers and was going to use them to raise money since we were tight on money while Chifuyu was in Germany at the time, me and him got into a fight after he was just seeing that I was ok and I was just so angry after he brought up my dad and left him while I went to a fighting tournament to earn some money and was cheated out of the deal while a robber stole some money and a cop ask me to stop him but let him get away and as I was walking out there was a crowd in front of the place and I finally saw as to who was inside the crowd to find my uncle laying on the ground bleeding to death and called out my name while I went out to find the person who killed my uncle and finally find him and it turns out it was the same robber who rob the place I was fighting at. I wanted to kill him and then I remember that my uncle wouldn't want that, so I just knock him out and left him for the police to find. After that night I promise that I would use my powers to help the people in my city so that way they won't have to go through the same pain I went through when my Uncle Issei died, and I also carry words that Uncle Issei had told me and Chifuyu when he first met us, That With Great Powers Also Comes Great Responsibility_. _''_

After a few seconds later they broke the hug and Ichika stood up from the bed to look at how beautiful Houki had gotten over the past 6 years they been apart.

''Well if we're going to be living together from now on I think there should be some ground rules. First regarding shower use each hours I'll use it between 7 and 8 while you use it from 8 to 9.''

''Yeah that's fine with me anything else?''

''No, not at the moment but I'll think of something just in case.''

''Alright so do you wanna get some dinner since it almost 6:00?''

''Sure.''

After Ichika had change out of his school uniform and spider-suit and into a pair of blue jeans with a black t-shirt, he and Houki walk to get some dinner and head back to their room to eat in there. Ichika had decided to not go web-swinging that night until he knew the times that Houki will be back so that way she won't see him as the White Spider when he would come back from web-swinging at night. After both Ichika and Houki finish eating their dinner they made some small talk and catch up on the things they been doing for they past 6 years and decided to call it a night and went to bed.

 **The Next Day...**

Right now we join our hero as he was listening to what his Teacher/Sister who was talking about at the moment. ''Two weeks from today, you'll all be asked to choose your representative for the class tournament. a class representative not only competes in the tournament but also attend student council meetings and committee meetings. Essentially it's your class leader I will take nominations. Any suggestions?''

One student raise her hand up and said. '' I nominate Orimura.''

''Wait what?'' Ichika sounded surprise by this.

''Dude, that a great idea.'' Another student said.

Most of the class all nomination Ichika to be the class representative. ''So is there anyone else? If not then Orimura will be elected.'' Chifuyu said.

''But I don't wanna be the class representative.'' He mumble to himself.

He was bought out of his thoughts when Cecilia got up from her desk in anger. '' I do not approve of this! This type of selection is utterly would be shameful to have a boy as our class representative. You can't possibly expect that I, Cecilia Alcott, should have to deal with that sort of humiliation for an entire year! In the first place, simply living in a country with such an underdeveloped level of culture is unbearably with someone like myself. Hardly agony.''

Ichika had just enough of this bullshit and stood up from his desk and look at her with his eyes narrowed at her. ''Well your country have nothing to brag about either. How often dose England get a reward for having the world worst cuisne award?''

''We England have many delicious dishes, I can't believe you have the audacity to insult my pride.'' She then points a finger at Ichika. ''This call for a duel!''

''Fine by me, it will be easier then debating.''

''And if you lose to me on purpose, I promise to make you my servant, No my slave!''

''How much of a handicap will it be?''

''What asking for a favor already.'' She smugly said to him.

''No I'm asking for how much of a handicap should I give you?'' After he said that the whole class was laughing at him.

''Orimura, are you serious?'' ''Yeah, men used to be stronger then women, but that was before the IS was made.''

''As a matter of fact I should be the one who should be wondering to give you a handicap, you japanese boys are so humorous.''

Before Ickika could say anything else, Chifuyu decided to talk. ''It looks like that's settle things then. The competiton will be stage in Arena 3 on Monday. Orimura and Alcott, I expect you all to come fully prepare for combat.'' Chifuyu said.

 _''Oh you can bet on it.''_ Ichika said in his head.

 **Author Note : Hey guys Livid or now Dark Warrior of The Multiverse, is back again and here is the finally the remake of Infinite Spider! But yes in this AU Ichika was bitten by the spider when he was 14 and has been the White Spider for about a year now and yes his origin is like Peter with having a Uncle that had raise both him and his sister and then killed later on and also the suit was inspired by the Miles Morales Spider-Man suit but the colors are different and the gauntlets are the same ones that the Superior Spider-Man had use for his second costume. Yes Both Chifuyu and Tabane are helping him with his superhero life and they also know that he is the White Spider and so on. I also need to clear out that this Ichika won't be like his Cannon counter part as he will be smarter and not dense and anything else. So turn in next time to see who will win in chatpter 2 of Infinite Spider! This is Dark Warrior signing off later!**


End file.
